Gallagher Girls Parody
by ZammieandPercabeth4ever
Summary: This is sorta like Gallagher girls, but my version with different characters


Chapter 1

ALYSSA

One month ago...

I was inside, getting ready for my date with Jasper when the doorbell rang. I cautiously went to the door, opened it and stepped outside. A hand clasped over my mouth and there was a knife point at my neck.

"Don't scream, or you die, along with your mother." a voice rasped in my ear.

I turned my head to see my mother standing there with a gag in her mouth and a terrified look in her eyes. I was a fast runner, and could probably run before they caught me.

As if reading my thoughts the voice said "We have people everywhere, run and you die!"

The man holding me dragged me by my hair to a van that said "Bob's Electric Company, you need light in your life? Call Bob's Electric Company!" My mother were roughly tossed into the back of the van, and a man clambered in after us. As I looked around I saw 7 girls from my tutoring program I volunteered at over summer and 3 mothers. My best friends from the company, Sasha, Hilary and Madison were there along with Sasha's and Madison's moms. My enemies were also there, Chloe, Brianna, Jessica and Scarlett, along with Scarlett's mother.

I glanced at the man behind me and thought Hah, I can take him easily enough, any

Black Belt in Karate could, bet he doesn't know that, and I'm a spy.

I sighed, my mother knew I was a Black Belt though, and she was shaking her head at me. The truck came to a sudden stop and I slammed into my mother, then scooted backwards, close to the door of the van. After a few minutes, we kept moving and about 3 hours later came to a stop. The van door opened and sunlight came streaming in. I squinted against the light as I was pushed out of a van towards an old factory building. I had no idea where we were, but once we were all inside the factory, gags were removed, and hands unbound.

My mother ran towards me "ALYSSA ELIZABETH BROWN, Why did you answer the door? How many times have I told you not to answer the door unless there is someone you can see there?" she said

"I missed you too mom." I muttered under my breath as she hugged me.

It was just like her to lecture me and yell at me while we were all trapped in a factory.I walked over to my friends, while my mother walked towards all the other mothers. The only common fact in between the my friends and enemies was that all of us were rich. My 4 enemies were snobby and mean to everyone. A man came in to divide us into 3 groups of 4. He took all the parents to a separate room, which we all were fine with, but I was lucky enough to be put in a group with 3 of my enemies! Chloe and I switched places and I was herded out.

Great, now I'm going to have to listen to them gripe about how there isn't any makeup and they have to where the same clothing every day. I thought groaning

I hardly noticed when I was pushed into a room with four beds, when the door was locked, I was startled out of my trance and went to the bed closest the window and farthest from the others. That night, I looked out of the window and saw about 10 guards and a car, but I was pretty sure it wasn't just any car, it looked like Jasper's! I waved towards it, hoping he saw it and hid in the covers of my bed. After 10 minutes I saw a shape in the window, and delivered a swift blow from the heel of my boot.

"Ow, Alyssa that hurt, a lot!" a voice complained.

"Oh, sorry Jasper, why are you here?" I asked him, sitting on my bed so his head was level with mine.

"I saw you get kidnapped and followed the van here." he replied

"Can you get me out of here?"

"No, not without killing you, unless you could get out through the window."

"No, I probably can't."

"Oh well, I'll see what I can do."

Before he could leave, I kissed him, and lay down.

I heard something hit his head and sat up cautiously, early enough to see Jasper dragged off to a cell.

The next day, I woke up first and saw breakfast rations on a table. I got out of bed, and looked around. I saw a door to one side of the room, the other 3 girls sleeping soundly, and the front door. I walked towards the 2nd door, guessing it was a bathroom and was right. I walked in and saw to my surprise it had toothbrushes, a bathtub and was quite clean. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower and stepped out. Not to my surprise, all 3 of the other girls were awake and scrambling around the room looking for a bathroom. No one noticed me. I looked around, amused to see their beds weren't made, the food was untouched and they looked very idiotic.

After a few minutes I shouted "ALL OF YOU, STOP!" Even though it was funny, I was getting tired of it. They all froze and looked at me. "The bathroom is over here" I said, pointing behind me.

They looked behind me and ran in a mad frenzy towards the door. I just had 2 seconds worth of time to jump and kick off one of the bed frames and land behind them nimbly. I looked up and saw they were all trying to crowd into the bathroom at one time. Turning away, I focused my attention on breakfast. There was toast and croissants along with some water.

I was about to eat a slice of toast when Jessica came bursting out of the bathroom. "THERE'S NO SHAMPOO OR CONDITIONER!" she screamed.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day. I instinctively tossed a piece of toast to her, and to my surprise she caught it. In Lardon Academy for Exceptional Young Women, my school, we had just finished the year, and I had learned about disguises. I closed my eyes , and un pieced, then pieced her face together.

"Samantha!" I muttered

"Be quiet! No one else knows I'm here!" she whispered under her breath and then said "WHERE? I DIDN'T SEE IT!"

"IT WAS RIGHT THERE!" I said, then whispered "Why are you here anyway Sammy?"

"FINE, I'LL GO LOOK!" Then she turned on heel and stomped back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, her hair twisted into a bun. I threw a croissant at her without turning around and heard her catch it.

"Now will you please tell me what's going on?" I asked her under my breath once she sat down beside me.

"Fine, I was sent by your aunt to watch over you. She thought something like this might happen." she said

I looked at her, my aunt, my headmistress, sent Samantha to watch over me? Why would she do that? "What else? How long has this been happening for?" I said, crossing my arms and scowled at her.

"A while, since you started at Lardon, we've been watching over you.

"Who is we?"

"Oops!" She said, covering her mouth

"You just blew a lot of covers, for a lot of people."

I walked over to one of the many cracks in the wall and tried to look through, and what I saw surprised me so much I stumbled back, right into Samantha.

"So that's who else is here!" I said

"Yup, Cleo and Sofie are also here."

"WHAT? I saw Tania, she was disguised as Chloe!"

"WHAT? Let me see!"

I backed away and she ran to the crack in the wall and peeked through.

"So, she told you didn't she." a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see my 2 other BFFs Sofie and Cleo. I walked towards them and they backed away, expecting me to kick them, but I ran at them, and hugged them so fiercely, they couldn't breath.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here? Why is Tania here?" I asked

"We're not- wait what did you say? TANIA is here? Why?" Sofie asked

"I don't know, that's why I asked you! She's in the other room, Sammy saw her."

"AND, I saw Sara and Emily. The only one NOT in disguise, who has no idea what's happening is Madison." Sammy said

"Wait, is this a Covert Operation? Is this a test? Because if it is, then Jasper came here for nothing, and got dragged off to a cell for nothing."

"Jasper?" Cleo asked

"My-" but I was cut off by a loud scream.

I turned towards the sound, and saw a crack in the wall that was rapidly expanding. What's happening? Is it Tania?

**Please review...**


End file.
